


A Knight in Strange Armor

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [133]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, High Heels, Invitations, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, motor oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy car breaks down on the way to Tony's party, and a strange man comes to her rescue.





	A Knight in Strange Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemhaine42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhaine42/gifts).



> Nemhaine42 prompted motor oil, an invitation, high heels.
> 
> This fic is strictly Choose-Your-Own-Strange. All Stranges are valid; I'll have none of your Oscar Isaac vs. Oded Fehr feuds here.

As soon as she received the invitation, Darcy knew that the smart thing to do would be to let Tony send a car for her. But she was a strong, independent woman who didn't need no man. So she drove herself.

In her ancient car.

Wearing her gown.

Her dad had taught her how to change the oil, but the situation she was in wasn't something she could take care of herself.

Not in her high heels, anyway.

"Could you use a hand?"

Darcy jumped, but managed to keep from injuring her dress in her surprise at finding someone standing directly behind her.

"I... probably could use some help, strange man," Darcy replied, eyeing him from his dress shoes to the red billowing cape he wore. "Thank you for asking. I'm just going to use my phone to call a tow truck. Bye."

She didn't take her eyes off him as she backed over to the driver's side door and gingerly got inside, but briefly broke visual contact while she grabbed her phone to pull up her roadside assistance app.

There was a tap on the window, and Darcy flinched away.

The strange man was standing there, waving at her, so she rolled the window down an inch.

"Sorry to startle you," he said. "I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. Tony Stark sent me to find you."

Darcy raised an eyebrow. 

"Cute," she said. (And he was, but that wasn't her point.) "We're a couple blocks from Avengers Tower, I'm dressed up, Tony's throwing the only party in town... Nice last minute fake name, too. Bonus points for that."

He looked amused. "He really did send me," the strange man continued. "He told me to say: 'an iPod could never outperform a Stark product in its wildest dreams.' That mean anything to you?"

Darcy sighed; it  _ did _ mean something to her.

"Fine, he sent you. But how did you find me? Is he tracking my cell phone  _ again _ ?! He said he'd quit doing that!"

"No, actually," the Strange man replied, a bit of smile on his face. "I used magic."

Darcy stared at him. "You... used magic."

"I'm a bit of a sorcerer."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are," Darcy said, her sarcastic tone conveying that she was convinced of the opposite.

The Strange man shrugged and proceeded to draw a circle in the air with his hand. A blindingly bright orange-gold oval appeared in the middle of the street, sparks flying off the edge of it. When Darcy looked through the middle of the oval, she could see the ballroom in Avengers Tower, decked out and already full of guests.

"Okay, you're magic," Darcy admitted. "One moment please."

She blinked down at her phone; that was still real. She hadn't inhaled car fumes and entered a dreamlike state. Probably.

"Darcy, why aren't you here yet?" Tony said by way of a hello.

"Did you send a magician to bring me to the party?" she asked.

"I may have," Tony replied nonchalantly. "I'm sending a tow truck for your car and buying you a new one."

"Yes to the first, no to the second," Darcy told him, grabbing her clutch out of the passenger's seat and checking her lipstick in the rear view mirror. "See you in ten seconds or so."

She hung up on him, stuck her phone in her bag, and got out of the car, locking it behind her.

Then she took the outstretched hand of Doctor Strange, and they stepped through the magic portal together.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172141076053/a-knight-in-strange-armor)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
